


De malédictions en fins heureuses

by almayen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff, défi bibliothèque de fictions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: "Tu n'es qu'un radis!" Ou comment l'insulte d'un Gideon énervé déboucha sur une belle déclaration d'amour. [recueil de drabbles / OS. EmmaxCrochet, RumplexBelle, Snowing etc etc]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contexte de l'OS :
> 
> Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 111e nuit du FOF sur le thème "Radis". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc...  
> Personnages : [Rumple, Belle] Gideon  
> Contexte de l'OS : post saison 6  
> NB : Comme le texte doit être écrit et posté en une heure, je n'ai pas relu les fautes par manque de temps. Ca sera chose faite dimanche soir. Bonne lecture !

Rumplestiltskin avait été insulté de nombreuses fois par de nombreuses personnes qui, la plupart du temps, avaient des raisons pour le moins légitimes de se montrer désagréables à son égard. Les jurons qui lui étaient adressés étaient généralement diversifiés. Et si l'on retrouvait quelques basiques, certaines injures étaient particulièrement recherchées – notamment celles que lui avait adressés une fois un marin barbu dont l'élocution grossière était très fleurie. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hadlok ? Harok ? Hoddok ?

Bref, en ayant traversé les mondes et les âges, Rumplestiltskin avait une longue expérience des injures. Cependant, le juron que lui adressait son fils en ce moment même était une nouveauté pour lui.

\- Gideon, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un… qu'un radis !

Oui, le Ténébreux ne savait pas exactement à quel moment les radis étaient devenus des injures, mais au ton qu'employait son petit garçon de cinq ans, il s'agissait d'un mot particulièrement dépréciateur.

Rumple soupira – il était décidément bien trop vieux pour comprendre le langage des jeunes gens. Il s'apprêtait à abandonner et se contenter d'un « on ne parle pas à son père sur ce ton ! » lorsque Belle était rentrée, un seau d'eau à la main. Posant le récipient près de la cuisine, elle revint vers son mari et son fils, visiblement tous deux assez contrariés. Après un léger baiser, elle s'empressa de s'enquérir de quoi il en retournait, ce que s'empressa de faire Gideon :

\- Papa veut pas me donner des sous pour m'acheter des sucettes. Ce n'est qu'un radis !

Alors que Rumple pensait que Belle allait se tourner vers lui, une incompréhension remplissant ses beaux yeux marrons, son épouse sourit en se mettant à hauteur de leur fils :

\- Gideon, le mot que tu veux employer n'est pas « radis » mais « radin ».

\- Radin ?

\- Oui, radin. C'est une personne qui n'aime pas dépenser de l'argent. Tu as raison, papa est un peu radin. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-elle en coupant le sourire victorieux de Gideon, ce n'est pas une raison pour parler sur ce ton à ton père. Et il a raison, il ne faut pas abuser des confiseries. Alors fais lui tes excuses.

Le petit enfant baissa la tête devant la remontrance et murmura un « désolé papa » à son père qui, encore abasourdi, ne put qu'hocher distraitement la tête. Belle fit une dernière recommandation – va te coucher maintenant – et reporta son entière attention sur son mari.

\- Tu boudes parce que j'ai dit que tu étais radin ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Rumple leva un sourcil.

\- Non. Je boude parce que tu comprends Gideon tandis que moi non.

\- Rumple ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'empressa de protester Belle.

\- Vraiment ? Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par « radis ». et toi il te suffit d'une seconde pour saisir sa pensée. Je… parfois j'ai l'impression d'être inutile.

Belle lui fit tourner la tête pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Rumple… tu es tout sauf inutile. Je peux t'assurer que ni lui, ni moi ne serions heureux sans toi. L'idée que tu puisses le penser me désole. Qui est-ce que Gideon va voit lorsqu'il est effrayé ? lorsqu'il a découvert un insecte ou une plante ? lorsqu'il veut s'amuser ? C'est toujours vers toi. Tu es son père, et il t'aime à la folie. Tout comme moi. Alors ne doute plus de toi à l'avenir, d'accord ?

Elle termina sa tirade par un doux baiser. Lorsque ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes, la bouche de Rumple esquissait un timide sourire.

\- Alors comme ça je suis radin ?

Comprenant que changer de sujet lui permettait d'emmagasiner ce qu'elle venait de dire sans laisser déborder ses émotions, Belle décida de le suivre dans cette voix :

\- Pour l'argent oui. Mais pour l'amour… jamais.

Belle leva un sourcil de manière suggestive – et Rumple s'empressa de relever le défi proposé. Car sa femme disait vrai : si par le passé les choses avaient pu être différentes, aujourd'hui il ne se montrait plus jamais avare en ce qui s'agissait d'aimer.


	2. Franchir la frontière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Rumbelle] Rumplestilskin s'apprête à franchir la frontière de Storybrooke pour retrouver son fils... [2x11]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Type de l'OS : Ce texte a été écrit en moins d'une heure pour la 115e nuit du Fof sur le thème "partir". Le Fof est un forum permettant de discuter, participer à des défis, demander de l'aide... Et ce texte répond au défi d'un autre forum (la Gazette) : pas de points d'interrogation.
> 
> Personnages : [Rumple, Belle]  
> Contexte de l'OS : 2x11  
> Merci à Capricorne11 pour son commentaire sur le chapitre précédent.

Il pousse un soupir nerveux et regarde Belle. La confiance qu'il voit dans ses yeux lui fait du bien et lui donne le courage de déverser le contenu de la fiole sur l'écharpe qui scintille alors quelques secondes d'une douce lumière, signifiant que la potion a fonctionné. Du moins il l'espère – il ne pourra en être sûr qu'une fois la frontière de Storybrooke franchie.

Il jette un regard inquiet vers celle-ci. Il sait qu'il doit partir. Il ne pourra jamais être entier tant qu'il n'aura pas vu Baelfire – après tout, toutes ses manigances n'ont été réalisées que dans ce seul but. Pour les mettre définitivement derrière lui et être un homme meilleur pour Belle, il doit enfin retrouver son fils.

Retrouver son fils... il ne parvient pas à croire qu'il va enfin être en mesure de revoir Bealfire. Il se doute que leurs retrouvailles ne vont pas être chaleureuses – des centaines d'années de rancune et d'amertume ont passé, et cela n'est pas pour le rassurer. Mais une part de lui se fiche bien de l'issue de cette entrevue : même si Bealfire refuse de lui parler, il pourra au moins le voir et s'assurer qu'il va bien.

C'est tout ce qui lui importe.

Après une dernière embrassade avec Belle, il franchi alors la délimitation magique. Il ploie légèrement le genou sous le coup de la douleur qui revient brusquement et qui lui prouve – si besoin en était – qu'il est désormais passé de l'autre côté. Il se retourne et voit sa dulcinée, soucieuse et s'empresse de la rassurer en prononçant son prénom.

\- Rumple... Je suis si fière de toi ! lui répond-elle lorsqu'il est manifeste que le sort a fonctionné.

Il sourit – lui aussi est fier. Fier d'avoir trouvé le courage de partir de Storybrooke pour enfin se confronter à sa plus grosse erreur. Fier de s'engager dans ce monde sans magie, où il n'a aucun pouvoir.

Fier, mais tout de même triste de devoir partir seul.

\- Je te promet que bientôt, nous pourrons voyager ensemble, lui dit-il. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu voir le monde...  
\- Et je le verrai. Avec toi.

Elle scelle ce vœu par un dernier baiser, et Rumple se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus comblé. Il va retrouver son fils, il a trouvé une femme merveil – BANG.

Belle s'effondre soudainement dans ses bras. Il ne comprend tout d'abord pas ce qu'il s'est passé, puis voit le sang se répandre tout autour de lui. Quelqu'un a tiré sur Belle ! Paniqué, il répète son prénom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle murmure, la voix affaiblie par la douleur : « Qui est Belle... »

Et Rumplestilskin réalise alors que sous le choc de l'impact, la brune a franchie la frontière. Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : la mémoire de Belle a été effacée. Elle ne sait plus qui elle est ni – ce qui est encore plus douloureux – qui il est.

Pour elle, toute leur histoire s'est envolée.

Cela lui donne envie de pleurer, d'hurler – voir d'arracher le cœur de ce pirate qui a osé blesser l'amour de sa vie.

Mais il n'en fait rien, car il y a plus urgent : sauver Belle. Alors il court à l'hôpital et se surprend à prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

.

Il est maintenant dans l'avion, Emma Swann à ses côtés. La peur lui tiraille le corps, la douleur à laquelle il n'était plus habituée martèle son genou, mais malgré tout, ses pensées ne sont dirigées que vers une seule chose : Belle.

Il s'en veut de partir et de la quitter ainsi blessée, perdue et amnésique.  
Il s'en veut terriblement, mais il sait que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Alors il prend son courage à deux mains et tente de se reconcentrer sur l'immédiat : Bealfire.


End file.
